Witch
Witches are supernatural beings who are born with the power to affect change by magical means (Witchcraft ). While many witches are the self-proclaimed "Keepers of the Balance," other witches have been known to work against the Balance and use their power for personal gain. The Balance of Nature The Balance of Nature is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of the Earth and reverence of Mother Nature. The goal of many witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain balance within the natural world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the Earth, and the idea that all living things (e.g. animals, humans, plants, etc.) are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "The Spirits." History The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however, it is known that witches have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Instead, witches consider themselves "the Servants of Nature," as they make it their duty to maintain balance within the world. Magic Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings dating back to ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers The basic powers of every witch include: *'Spell Casting': The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Channeling': The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Potion Brewing': The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Other Powers *'Telekinesis': The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. *'Pain Infliction': The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. *'Elemental Control': The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Divination': The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Clairvoyance': The power to divine future, past or present events through instinctive knowledge. **'Intuition': The power to divine future, past or present events through the use of instinctive knowledge. **'Premonitions': The power to divine future, past or present events through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry': The power to divine future, past or present events through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. Uncommon Powers *'Projection': The power to separate from one's body and project the mind to another location or to instantaneously travel from one point to another. *'Transmogrification': The unique power to alter the physical structure of objects living or dead, changing their form. *'Telepathy': The power that allows witches to access the minds of others through spells. *'Possession': The power to jump one's spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host body. *'Illusions': The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. *'Dream Manipulation': The power to control people's dreams through spells. *'Resurrection': The power to bring someone or one's self back from the dead. Weaknesses *'Disbelief': The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. *'Distraction': Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. *'Emotions': A witch's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Brandon North, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. *'Overexertion': The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. *'Nature': It is said that nature will always find a balance when witchcraft is performed, thus spells will always have loopholes. This means, among other things, that no being can be truly immortal. Tools *'Talismans': An object that is used to magnify a witch's power and/or represent them supernaturally and to protect its wearer from harm. *'Candles': A block of solid wax with an embedded wick that is commonly lit to to amplify a witch’s spell. *'Cauldrons': A large metal pot that is commonly used to hold the ingredients for elixirs and potions. *'Grimoires': A family journal is documented with magical recipes, rituals, and spells. Grimoires can also be used as a Talisman to represent a witch. *'Herbs': Various flora used as ingredients to be incorporated into spells as binding agents. *'Stones': Various minerals and ores used to boost or bind a witch's spell. *'Symbols': Seals drawn or written used as physical representations of spells. Spells and Rituals One of the defining characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. For reasons unknown, the majority of spells used by practitioners of Spirit Magic and/or Traditional Magic are spoken in an ancient language similar to Latin. Relationships Nature The relationship between Nature and witches is a very deep and spiritual connection. While the majority of witches seem to respect Nature with just as much commitment and reverence as religious factions do about their churches or mosques, it has been proven that not all witches share this belief and have made malevolent acts against the Balance of Nature. Witches The relationship among witches is generally a positive relationship where witches not only help and protect each other, but often treat one another as members of an extended family. However, while the majority of witches feel it is their duty to help their fellow man, it has been proven that some witches may disregard this belief and turn against their own people if it comes to it, such as with their own safety, that of their loved ones or that of their own beliefs. Humans The relationship between humans and witches is generally a positive relationship, although this was not always the case. Throughout the past, more than half of the human population lived in fear of the supernatural community. This fear caused many human parents to teach their children to hate and persecute all creatures who were different from them, especially witches. This eventually led to some of the world's most infamous witch trials that massacred hundreds (possibly thousands) of witches. Malachai North suggested that many humans like to poke fun at witchcraft, a behavior many witches encourage to ensure their anonymity to the human world and allow them to quietly practice their craft in private. Notable Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Species